midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobacconist
Nicotine addiction exists in Midian, just as it does in our world. It's necessary, though. Smoking keeps some of us from automatically just stabbing everyone we see. ---- Chewing tobacco, pouch . . . . . 3ƒ6 ::————Also available in cherry, vanilla, rum, and a variety of other flavours Cigar cutter . . . . . 19ƒ Cigar, each, corona . . . . . 5ƒ5 Cigar, each, julieta . . . . . 7ƒ ::————Commonly called 'Churchills' on another world Cigar, each, perfecto . . . . . 9ƒ Cigar, each, presidente . . . . . 8ƒ Cigar, each, robusto . . . . . 5ƒ Cigar, each, toro . . . . . 6ƒ Cigarette case . . . . . 18ƒ Cigarette holder, cocktail length . . . . . 16ƒ ::————Base price is for wood, but these were often made of more precious materials such as jade or silver. Cigarette holder, opera length . . . . . 1₲16 Cigarettes, pack, cloves . . . . . 5ƒ2 ::————Loved by Goths everywhere Cigarettes, pack, flavoured . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Soaked in a variety of flavours: liquor, chocolate, fruits, or spices Cigarettes, pack, Formourian tobacco . . . . . 2ƒ9 ::————Common tobacco from southern Formour Cigarettes, pack, Mudsquatter's Own brand . . . . . 3ƒ2 ::————From the Darkmouth Emirate in northern Byzant Cigarettes, pack, Smoked Prophets brand . . . . . 3ƒ8 ::————“They're Sacrilicious!™” Filters, pack of 12 . . . . . 18ƒ ::————For the health-conscious smoker Hookah . . . . . 3₲10 ::————For bigger waterpipes, multiply half the base cost by the number of hoses, then add that back to the other half of the base price. Mouthpiece . . . . . 1₲6 ::————You're fine with the nicotine addiction and your mouth smelling of ash, it's the thought of putting your lips where someone else's has been that's dirty. This comes with a handy carrying case and a series of gaskets to attach to a variety of devices. Pipe, briarwood with meerschaum bowl . . . . . 4₲18 ::————The meershaum absorbs moisture and tar, the briarwood gives it durability and heat absorption. Pipe, calabash . . . . . 3₲4 ::————This gourd is forced into a pipe shape while growing. A meershaum bowl is added to a cork gasket. As seen dangling from the lips of Sherlock Holmes. Pipe, clay . . . . . 9ƒ Pipe, corn cob . . . . . 7ƒ Pipe, glass . . . . . 1₲6 ::————Features a much smaller bowl than other pipes. Sure... we believe you that when you say that this is for tobacco use only. Pipe, meerschaum . . . . . 2₲8 Pipe, wooden . . . . . 14ƒ Pipecleaners, score . . . . . 3ƒ Shisha, half-pound tin, flavoured . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Also called mu'assel or nargile, this is tobacco mixed with molasses and other vegetable binders for use in a hookah. The flavoured variety is by far the most popular. Shisha, half-pound tin, non-tobacco herbal . . . . . 17ƒ ::————No, you won't get high, but you won't get your nicotine fix, either. Shisha, half-pound tin, tobacco . . . . . 11ƒ Snuff, tin, dipping . . . . . 2ƒ9 Snuff, tin, dry . . . . . 8ƒ ::————The sort that goes up your nose, not the sort that gets you a lifetime in prison for filming Tobacco, flavoured . . . . . 17ƒ ::————One-pound pouch; most often in cherry or vanilla Tobacco, hogshead . . . . . 350₲ ::————Whole-leaf but dried Tobacco, one-pound pouch . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Processed Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex